


Dinosaurs and Monkeys

by agentofserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Bobbi Morse, Autistic Leo Fitz, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: Bobbi has a meltdown in the lab, Fitz helps her out and they form a close friendship bond over special interests and stimming





	Dinosaurs and Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AchillesMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/gifts).



Fitz looked up a moment from his work when he thought he noticed something wrong with Bobbi. His current lab-mate was chewing on the nails of one hand whilst her other tapped on the desk. He had gotten use to the sound of her tapping, it was how she stimmed to process things whilst she was thinking hard about a problem, however this sounded different. It was slightly harder, erratic slaps rather than her usual steady rhythm and he then noticed she was actually chewing on her finger rather than her nails, the surrounding skin becoming a nasty shade of red with the process

It was several loud noises of frustration and a loud bang on the table like she had punched it which finally broke his full concentration on his work and he walked over to where she was sitting. A strangled sob left her throat as Fitz gently lay a hand on Bobbis shoulder, it was a sign between all the autistics on the team that meant along the lines of “I’m here for you if you need comfort”. The blonde turned her face to sob into his chest and he knew that she needed out of here before the meltdown began to progress any further. Her outburst had caught the attention of the lab techs, so he motioned to them to be quiet. 

“We’re taking some time out” he told them, gently guiding Bobbi towards the door and out of the lab. He kept his hand in hers, more used to doing this with Jemma who was significantly shorter than him but he wanted to do right by his friend.

“Bobbi, can you tell me the way to your room? We’ll go sit there for a bit” Fitz asked, though he soon realised the girl had gone non-verbal. She didn’t seem to register much of what he was saying, he knew that feeling and so decided to just take her into his room since it was quite close by. He led her in and sat her down on the bed, wondering for a moment if his weighted blanket might help. Bobbi seemed to recognise she was on a bed and curled up, she was clasping at the sheets so he decided that it might be helpful. He spread the blanket over her, sitting down at his small desk as he got out his paperwork, occasional glances over but he figured she would be best left until she came around from the meltdown.

Bobbi stirred after a while, feeling the weight of the blanket on her which was soothing. She looked up at Fitz and around at the room questioningly.

“You’re in my room, you had a meltdown in the lab” Fitz told her softly as he moved back over, reaching to hold her hand but moving his hands away when she flinched, he had forgotten that Bobbi usually became quite touch sensitive after a meltdown.

“Sorry. Would you like me to get Hunter?” He asked and Bobbi seemed undecided, he knew she was always self conscious about having a meltdown around people, which is how he knew that getting her away from the lab and into somewhere more private was a priority at first.

“Maybe I can ask him to bring your comfort objects?” Fitz suggested, knowing that Bobbi had a small stuffed animal and a book of dinosaurs that might help. She nodded at that and he gave her a small smile, grabbing his phone to text Hunter. Bobbi was testing the weight of the blanket with her hand, lifting the corner up and down curiously.

“Do you like it? I just thought it might help, but you can take it off if you want” Fitz told her “It’s a weighted blanket. I use it when I’m feeling overwhelmed and the pressure helps me feel calmer”

“It’s nice” Bobbi signed, testing it one more time before tucking it back over herself “I didn’t realise that finding pressure calming is an autistic thing”

“Yeah, quite a few autistics find weighted blankets calming. You can get them with all sorts of fabric, Jemma found me the monkey one years ago, you can probably get a dinosaur one” Fitz told her and smiled at the way her eyes lit up at the mention of her special interest. Now that he thought about it, he could tell the subtle ways Bobbi used pressure stims, like always having a hair tie tight on her wrist and not seeming to like any baggy clothing, the leggings were perhaps also a practical choice whilst her knee healed up but he noticed she liked to have her lab coat buttoned right up and seemed uncomfortable if it was free flowing, always having a turtleneck on underneath when that was the case.

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts and he smiled at Hunter when the man walked in, soft toy and dinosaur book in hand. He handed them to Bobbi who signed “thank you” and kissed his cheek, settling down a little more happily with the dinosaur book on her lap, turning it immediately to her favorite page.

“I was telling Bobbi about weighted blankets, I let her borrow mine when we came in here and she seems to find it helpful” Fitz told Hunter and he nodded

“We’ll have to have a look, if it helps her I’m all for it. She’s slowly getting used to the dinosaur chew that Daisy got her” Hunter commented and turned his attention back to Bobbi, who was reciting the page to herself quietly. Just then, his phone bleeped loudly and both Bobbi and Fitz flinched at the sudden noise, though thankfully neither were overwhelmed enough already to find it painful.

“Sorry, forgot to put it on silent. Coulson needs me back for something” he addressed them both before crouching by the bed “Bob, I’ll be back soon yeah?” She seemed a little upset but he moved to kiss her forehead again “Why don’t you educate Fitz in the world of a Stegosaurus? Bet he doesn’t even know what period of history they’re from huh”

Bobbi looked to Fitz expectantly, who in turn shrugged. She turned the page and began reading aloud as Hunter slipped out the door. Once she had finished the few page section on the Stegosaurus, she looked up, expecting to find Fitz looking bored like people usually did when she went off reciting Dinosaur facts but he seemed content and gave her a smile. She smiled back, closing the book on her lap.

“Your special interest is monkeys?” She asked him, and he nodded “Do you have any cool facts about them?” 

They sat and traded facts for a while, and it felt nice. Bobbi liked having someone who wouldn’t get mad at her for wanting to infodump about dinosaurs and was greatful for any chance to do so, and it seemed the same with Fitz. She would then occasionally get texts with random monkey facts from him and she would do the same with dinosaurs, their infodump nights with popcorn and weighted blankets became a regular thing, going between monkey and dinosaur documentaries as well as occasionally scientific ones when they felt like it. One day, when she had a rough day in the lab she got back to her room and there was a folded weighted blanket with a dinosaur print waiting on the bed, with a little note saying “Hope this will help, thank you for helping me - Fitz”. Bobbi unfolded the blanket and lay down, spreading it over herself and allowing the happy tears to flow as she felt the love and acceptance that the gift gave her. She felt so lucky to have some great friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to my Tumblr, feel free to send one if you’d like at agentofserenity. I would love to try writing some fics and drabbles for autism acceptance month featuring my lovely shield faves.


End file.
